Anything But Ordinary
by Dawn Racer
Summary: Meet seventeen year old Allison, honor student with a 3.5 GPA, friend to some, nobody to others. At least that's who she used to be. Now she is simply trying to figure out how to survive in a world not her own. All the while crushing on someone she shouldn't.


Just like any other day since my...exposure, I found myself curled up in an alleyway of New York. It was cold today, not as cold as it would be come winter when the first snow fell. But for fall it was chilly. Even with the soft fur that was a rich mix of grays, white and brown...well my muscles still trembled. Of course maybe it had been from fatigue, I had to wonder on it. I brushed it off as the cold not wanting to think of the growling in my stomach and pulsing soreness of my limbs.

For myself it was difficult to come by proper shelter or food, luckily I could find water when it rained. In spring and summer it was easier to survive as I could blend in with the asphalt and cement if I tried hard enough. But now everything was cast in fall light and multi colored crunchy leaves, the days growing short and nights longer showing the impending first snow fall. I would unfortunately stand out. Of course I probably would stand out anyways being as I wasn't exactly Human. I had been once, but not now.

To be honest I'm not sure if the story myself, all I know is that it's been a long time since I'd last seen Human hands and flesh rather than paws and fur. My thoughts and internal dialogue was cut off by the sound of a ruckus.

Small triangular ears swiveled to the left and back, amber eyes flicked from the shadowed alley walls to the opening. Sunset could just barely be seen over the rise of buildings, hues of purple, pink, and orange standing out. And suddenly there at the opening of the alley was a groups of four young men who looked to be ranging from mid to late teens.

 _Shit_ , I thought. Panic slammed into me, my heart thumping hard and fast as adrenaline kicked in. I immediately hunched down into a crouch, all four paws on the ground in a position that would allow me to stay hidden or run if it came down to it.

Ga-lump

Ga-lump

The scent of alcohol burned my nose causing my short muzzle to wrinkle up slightly in disgust.

"Yo Stephen, did you see how hot that chick was at Dilan's party?!" A roar of laughter echoed as the brunette boy who'd spoken shoved the blond next to him playfully. The other two, who appeared to be twins, laughed hard.

"I'd totally tap that!" One of the twins grinned and spoke up with a sly grin. The other snorted as they kept walking. They slowly disappeared from my line of sight, a soft sigh escaped me as I relaxed. A sudden gust of wind rushed down the alley and crushed me to shiver, my fluffy tail twitched with the shudder knocking over a can.

Flinching, I twisted and looked at it startled. I only realized to late that the can hitting the ground as it bounced echoed far to loudly.

"What the heck was that?" Suddenly the boys were coming back and looking into the alley. My ears flicked forward and then pinned to my head, fear squeezed my heart with an icy fist. I couldn't know how they would react as it had only been a month since mutants had sort of become a known thing to some of society since the Kraang attack.

It was one of those hit or miss things, to early to tell who believed what. Especially since half of the city was in shambles from Shredder and Kraang, our only savior being four sentient ninja turtles. I myself wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't of been mutated by the whacked out scientist who created that hog and rhino. Except he'd been muttering about the serum working on them and creating those reptiles.

I came back to the present when one of the obviously sober boys suddenly pointed in my general direction. His eyes I noticed were focused on me.

"Look, I see something. Looks like a dog maybe." The hazel eyed brunette spoke quietly. _The light in the alley must be making my eyes glint, it was something animals did_ , I thought disgruntled.

"We'd better get out of here, could be rabid." At that one of the others sneered and picked up a rock.

"One way to find out," The cruel tone of his voice caught my attention as I eyed the chunk of brick, "Is to flush it out!" Suddenly he threw the rock. Unexpected pain caused me to yelp loudly.

The scent and taste of iron getting into my mouth and nose. Blood..I was bleeding. Closing one eye to keep the blood out from the gash in my head, I scrambled up and lunged to the right. There was a metal chain link fence that was torn, I could escape through there!

I wriggled through the open hole as best as I could, my sweatpants and t-shirt getting torn as I wriggled through. Scrabbling on all fours as I attempted to pull my hips and thighs through, bushy tail swishing as I finally got out. Another soft yip left me as one of the metal links tore a long gash into the flesh of my calf.

Once on the other side, I looked back once only to come face to face with the mesmerized eyes of the brown haired boy. His lips parted as he stared at me, my hackles rose at the look I was getting.

"You're a mutant...?" I twisted and ran, running as fast as I could on four legs rather than two. As Mitch as I hated to admit it...it was faster this way. Fortunately for me I got away without much incident.

The wind ruffled my sleek fur as slender limps and tiny paws-like hands and feet repeatedly slammed into the ground to propel me forward. The sun had finally set and darkness descended, the street lights barely making a dent in the shadows I moved in. Finally I came to a halt, kneeling on the ground in exhaustion.

Panting harshly I realized I had no idea where I was. A fire seemed to sing my left side as I wheezed for breath, I must have flat out sprinted through twelve blocks before stopping in an area I never came to. Left hand rising I swiped the blood out of my right eye.

"Ugh..." a soft whine escaped my throat, as I slowly shifted to sit on my rump. Knees pulled to my chest as I pressed the pack of my wrist to the gash. I winced and whined again in pain, another shudder escaping me. Now I was hurt, cold, AND hungry.

Was it normal for head wounds to bleed this much? I wondered as I couldn't get the blood to stop, it was matting the fur on the right side of my head. The minor clotting had my right eye closing and sticking closed.

"..Great.." I breathed out in a sigh, only my left eye was good for now. Luckily I had good ears and sense of smell now. I thought grumpily as I slowly and painfully inches backwards to press my spine against the wall. Head thumping back again the wall as I put my knees to my chest and tail around my feet, this was how I fell asleep.

"..no!" The angry hiss is what brought me around to the conscious realm, but only slightly. Something else was said by a different voice,but I couldn't make it out.

"I said no! She could be a liability." Two people arguing? Who's she? With a thrill of fear I realized it was probably _me_ they were talking about. _Shit,_ I realized, I had to strive to keep still as something gentle touched my head, gently tilting it and touching the sore sticky fur of my forehead.

"She's hurt...Leo. She's been bleeding...and this is fresh blood." A worried new voice piped up.

"Dude, guys she's a mutant like us!" A younger excited voice chirped. If anything it sounded like a little kid. wait did he say like us? They're mutants? There was suddenly a thump and a yelp.

"Shut up Mikey!" That rough angry voice from before growled. The anger in his voice had me flinching as my eyes flickered open slowly. A steady pounding my skull was my first experience after gaining back my sight.

"Guys! Stop bickering, we have company." I flinched when I realized there was someone directly to my left, crouched down was a...turtle. Wait turtle?! My good eye widened as I realized four very **big** turtles were in front of me. The one directly to my left had a purple bandana around his head, glasses and all kinds of techy stuff and belts.

I flinched and scrambled away from him about a foot or two before yelping and closing my eyes in pain. My head wound was throbbing harshly from the sudden influx of blood pressure and I was fairly sure I had a minor concussion, if my reaction to light and sound was anything to go by. But hey I wasn't a doctor.

"Easy we don't want to hurt you! Stay still." The one in purple said, in reaction my ears flicked back to pin to my skull and my short muzzle wrinkled to show teeth. Very sharp and pointy teeth actually.

A soft growl accompanied this as I attempted to look aggressive and mean, I don't think it worked if the snort from the red handed turtle was anything to go by. I glanced between them as my breathing grew erratic and shallow.

"Donnie, back off." One of them spoke, he was leaner but still very much muscular and looked like he could probably catch me faster than I could mutant if I attempted to run.

"Easy, I'm Leonardo, what's your name?" There was an unexpected kindness in his eyes and voice as he dipped his head to look me in the eye. I froze, amber eyes wide in fear and locked on his startling blue as he knelt down. Letting one hand to touch a rag to my wound I immediately flinched on instinct, whimpering in pain and fear.

This is it, this is the end. I couldn't help but think, even if I was being melodramatic I felt like I had a right. Tucking my tail between my knees instinctively I kept my eyes closed tight, but the only response was a heavy sigh and the rag whipping gently at the fur around my eye.

"What can you not talk?" Red snapped. My amber eye flicked up to the red bandanna wearing male. He was absolutely massive with bulging muscles, between that and his temper he terrified me.

"...no..." I meekly replied, immediately his intense eyes were focused on my own amber ones.

"Tsk..." He muttered some unintelligible and shifted to look around their surroundings, "Leo, hurry up. Someone could see us."

Leo removed the clothe and studied me before holding out a hand, "Come on, let's get your wounds taken care of."

I was hesitant to take his hand but the sound of footsteps and their obvious antsy fidgeting had me reaching out a small paw like hand and wrapping my fingers around his.

With a squeak I found myself pulled up in his arms and something placed over my eyes to to keep me blindfolded. And suddenly it was like we were flying, occasionally a barely noticeable jolt told me we must have jumped or landed on something. The next thing I knew there was grinding metal and the scent of sewer water.

My snout wrinkled slightly as we descended into the damp cool air, however, I had to admit it was _almost_ warmer than up above. The journey seemed to take forever before finally the blindfold was removed. Disoriented, I winced and glanced around with my good eye. Ears swiveling as I listened to something or rather someone entering behind us.

"My sons, who is this?" There before me was an older looking rat. He was taller than I and something told me if I was a threat he'd destroy me quite easily. Yet at the same time his aura was peaceful, an odd combination that actually made me feel..nervous yet safe.

"We found her injured. Well Donatello did." Leo spoke up, motioning to the purple bandana one. I paused, so that was his name. I glanced up and found them studying me, in turn my large triangular ears pinned to my head. Much to my annoyance my body gave me away quite easily.

"It's alright little one." The rat spoke before crouching in front of me. I flinched at the sudden intrusion to my space, he glanced up and seemed to have a silent conversation with Leo before nodding.

"Michelangelo, get me a bucket of warm water. Donatello, bandages. Raphael, a blanket if you will." I heard a chorus of 'yes Sensei' and then they were gone leaving Leonardo and myself.

"Leonardo come." Leo obediently sat down beside his master as the rat suddenly touched my short muzzle. The sudden touch had me twitching as he gently pushed my jaw up to study the wound.

"Hmm...it looks long but thankfully not deep. Head wounds bleed heavily. Your aura is confused young one." I blinked my good eye, the right one still closed and found myself compelled to actually speak. It was difficult with how thirsty I was, thankfully after attempting to clear my throat Leo seemed to understand. I hadn't even gotten a word out as he disappeared and then came back with a cup of water.

"Here." I attempted to take it but found my hands shaking to much, Leo's eyes softened and much to my embarrassment he held the cup to help me drink. I gulped down half the glass before he took it away.

"T-thank you.." I finally got out. My eye meeting his shyly. He nodded and offered a faint smile.

"You're welcome." His voice was soft and gentle, the way he spoke commanded respect but in a quiet manner. I hesitantly turned my gaze back to the rat and spoke shakily.

"I..I'm sorry f-for intruding," Clearing my throat I looked at my lap as the other three appeared unnoticed by me.

"I..I was a bit disoriented earlier. My apologies if I seemed rude...can I ask..ask you a question?" The rat nodded quietly as he accepted the warm water from Mikey. I jumped realizing the others were back.

"What are your questions?" He asked gently as he dipped a cloth in the water and gently touched it to my head. Ears flicking I flinched with a quiet yelp. His touch wasn't painful, the water in the dirty wound had been however. His question suddenly had me spewing out questions without thinking, getting a snicker from Mikey and snort from Raph.

"What's your name? How long have you been here? How have you all been here so long but not been discovered?" I paused when I realized how rude I must of sounded and ducked my head. A chuckle was his response as he answered.

"My name is Splinter, young one. We've been here for many a year, and the only reason we've been undetected is because we are careful. What is your name?" He finished with a question. His expression calm as he gently wiped the blood from the gash and my eye. Leaned to the side to rinse the clothe he wring it out and brought it back up, finishing getting most of the blood out of my face.

After a second I blinked and rubbed my right eye with a released sigh. I could _see_! After a second I glanced back up at him and spoke hesitantly.

"My name is Allison." He nodded calmly and inquired in a surprisingly gentle tone. His voice soft, reassuring and fatherly.

"Where did you get this wound?" I glanced up at Splinter as Donatello handed him bandages. Splinter gently wrapped them between my ears, across the wound and around the back of my head before being repeated three times. I found the pressure and clean bandages helped ease some of the headache I was getting.

Unintentionally my shoulders sunk and a soft sigh escaped me as I relaxed. His question however had me tending up again nervously. Would he punish me for being weak? I know my foster parents would have.

"I..some guys attacked me..they thought I was a stray dog." I muttered it quietly. One ear flicking back as a low growl rumbled from behind me. Flinching I glanced back anxiously only to find Raph scowling.

"Who? Ya didn't fight back?" I adverted my eyes and curled into myself, a tactic I'd learned over the years to make me seem smaller and less a threat. Unbeknownst to me, it wasn't lost on the five ninja what I was doing.

"N-no...I was..w-was trying to avoid being detected for what I am. I didn't..didn't even know them.."

"Humans fear what they do not understand. That fear can be mistaken for hatred." Splinter sighed softly, gently wrapping a warm patched up quilt around me. I blinked up at him tiredly, no doubt looking very much like a small kit to the ninja. Mikey's soft 'aww' went unnoticed by me as the Splinter shot him a look. I honestly was tired to notice.

"Rest here for now young one, when you awaken Allison we will talk again." I hesitated before nodding. Glancing up at the turtles shyly I attempted a smile as they left the room. Leonardo's voice had me jumping.

"If you need anything let me know, I'll be sleeping on the couch." The unspoken meaning was clear, no matter how nice he said it. He was going to be keeping an eye on me. Glancing down I nodded and curled up on my side. My knees tucked into my chest and fluffy tale wrapped around my legs to brush my nose. Two soft breaths and I was out like a light.

*******POV CHANGE********

"Leo." A soft voice murmured. I glanced up to find my third youngest brother standing in the entrance to our living room of sorts. His eyes were intense as he spoke up again.

"This is the girl that went missing about a year ago." I sat up properly and looked at Donnie in shock.

"Are you sure?" I whispered. He nodded and came over quickly before sitting beside me. He tapped on the holographic computer on his arm a few times before a picture of a young girl no older than seventeen appeared. She was a tiny thing, slight and dainty just like this fox mutant. Black hair and amber eyes were the girls main features, pale porcelain skin made her seem sullen with the dark hair.

"I got a few of her hairs and ran some tests, the DNA is almost an exact match, of course the mutagen makes it go a bit off since it mutates the DNA a bit." I clenched a fist before sighing and nodding.

"Her family must be worried. I know I'd be if my sibling or child went missing." I stated, quietly studying the sleeping grey furred girl. She was rather pretty in all actuality.

"That's the thing, she didn't have a family. I saw in her records she's been in foster care since birth." I frowned in surprise.

"Seriously? This definitely complicates things. She's got no where to go..." I said with an annoyed sigh whilst Donatello nodded and spoke up carefully.

"The only person that comes to visit is April, as long as Allison follows our rules I highly doubt Master would mind her staying. The only issue is that..well we know nothing about her except what I can glean from records."

"I guess our next step will be making a decision on her staying or not." Leo said, his chin resting on his fist as he thought.

"Raphael won't take kindly to this Leo." Donatello warned nervously. His older brother would beat this poor timid thing to a pulp if she made the wrong _sound_. How would he handle her staying with them full time?

"Maybe not, but even he wouldn't turn away an injured girl in need of a home. Even if he wanted to we all know Master Splinter won't." Leo calmly countered. He too was thinking much along the same lines as Donnie.

They would just have to see in the morning.

* * *

AN: so this is my first TMNT writing. I think this is going to be based in the 2014/2016 Bay movies. I haven't watched a lot of the 2012 turtles to write that. :)

what do y'all think?

-D.R. Out


End file.
